


BTS - A Celebration to Forget

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [61]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Smut. Humour. Cheating. Breakups. Fingering in public. Oral sex. Presumed vaginal sex. Angst. New relationships forming.V throws his girlfriend Cassandra a surprise party at a suburban hotel to celebrate her getting a part in a stage production of Cats. The alcohol-fuelled party acts as a catalyst for regretful acts, a breakup and a new relationship being formed. This is set after the events of ‘The Play’ but before Suga desperately proposes to Jeong-sun in ‘Stranded’, prior to their breakup.This is a major chapter in our headcanon universe and involves all members of BTS and most of their headcanon girlfriends: Cassandra (V’s gf), Angel (Jimin’s gf), Jeong-sun (Suga’s gf), Ji-eun (RM’s gf) Min-seo (Jin’s gf) and Young-soon (Jungkook’s gf). Supreme Boi is also here and this fic introduces Ara (Jimin’s second girlfriend).Find our more about our headcanon universe here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlist





	BTS - A Celebration to Forget

PART ONE

The low murmur of chatter from the kitchen drifted through the hallway and Jungkook clutched his cell closer, shifting a little to the left to allow Yoongi to bypass him on the stairs. The older male was likewise talking on the phone and, while he would never ask, Jungkook had some idea of who might be on the other end of the line. He had not yet spotted the dark-haired girl he had once seen kissing Yoongi here tonight, and wondered if his band-mate was feeling as sad about her absence as he was his girlfriend’s. They had been in China for the past week and he hadn’t yet had the chance to visit Young-soon since returning to Seoul the previous evening. While he had spoken to her on the phone throughout the trip, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and see her smile as he picked her up and spun her around in the hallway of her apartment. He also couldn’t wait to give her the giant stuffed panda he had bought for her at the sanctuary in Sichuan.

“Are you sure you can’t come later?” Jungkook asked his girlfriend for the third time that evening. He was seated on the third step of the grand staircase which adorned the foyer.

“The conference doesn’t finish until midnight.” She sighed on the other end of the phone. “They’re doing it on FaceTime with someone from America. I’ve got to watch the desk until then.”

“What are you doing?” He asked, thinking she sounded incredibly bored.

“Playing Solitaire.” She smirked. He could just about hear the low noise of the computer game in the background and couldn’t help but smile sweetly to himself. His cheeks had been rosy since she had answered the phone ten minutes before; the sound of her voice comforting him. “You could always come here.”

He shook his head although she couldn’t see him. “Taehyung would kill me. He’s been planning the surprise for over a week.”

“What musical was it again?”

“Cats.” 

“Does she have a big part?” Young-soon was referring to Cassandra, Taehyung’s girlfriend. The news had come shortly before their visit abroad and the older member had been unable to stop himself from talking about it almost non-stop all week. 

“Not really, but it’s her first time in such a big venue.” He moved against the wall to let a couple he didn’t recognise squeeze past him. “Taehyung says she’s really excited about it.”

“Tell her I said congrats.”

“I will…” His voice drifted off as the sound of laughter from across the hall caught his attention. He peered through the slits of the banister to look through the doorway where he could just about spot Cassandra and Taehyung talking to Donghyuk by the drinks counter in the kitchen. The woman had dyed her hair from its natural brown to a deep cherry red colour, matching the rose, deliberately or otherwise, which adorned Taehyung’s lapel. While Jungkook had spoken to her on a number of occasions, he always found himself tongue tied. She seemed perfectly nice and easy to get along with; at least Yoongi and Hoseok never seemed antsy around her, but the image of her completely nude on stage with her pale body streaked in artificial blood, always seemed to come back to him at the most inopportune moments. Young-soon had laughed when he explained this to her, saying he shouldn’t get so wound up whenever he sees a pair of breasts, but he had to protest that she hadn’t been at the play, and therefore had no idea just how intense the plot had been.

On the stairs, Jungkook groaned. “It’s no fun without you. Everyone else has brought their girlfriend.” He complained, picking at a loose thread in his jeans with boredom.

“You’ve got Hoseok…and Yoongi.” His girlfriend reassured.

“Yoongi’s on the phone to someone.” He said, not correcting her on the fact that, if his suspicions were true, Yoongi wasn’t as single as he once assumed. “And I can’t find Hoseok.” He thought about it. “I’ll probably go home soon anyway.”

“Well, I’ve got to go.” Young-soon said. The sound of the computer game in the background had ceased and Jungkook suspected her boss had just walked through the door. “Try to have fun.”

“I will.” He said without much confidence, bottom lip sticking out a little. “I love you.” He finished.

“You too. See you Tuesday.” She hung up. 

Upstairs, Yoongi heard Jimin and Angel approaching the spare bedroom he was currently occupying, voices raised. He had been looking for somewhere quiet to speak to Jeong-sun, with the downstairs area being too rowdy and raucous, but most of the second floor rooms were already taken. He stood up from the edge of the bed and slipped out the door, giving them both a brief wave with his spare hand as he entered the first guest bathroom he found and closed the door behind him.

“Where did you say the hotel was?” Jeong-sun asked, her voice clear on the other end of the phone despite the hundred miles or more between them. 

“It’s near Hwangsong Park.” He murmured, pacing the small room a little. The suburban hotel, which was typically used to host weddings, 21st birthdays and anniversaries, boasted a quiet back garden, fifteen en-suite guest rooms and a mini golf course. 

“That’s quite far…did you get a taxi?” 

“I drove Hoseok and Jungkook.” He explained. “Supreme Boi’s been renting it on Air BnB for the past month.”

“You’re company are clearly paying him too much.” Jeong-sun said, the smirk in her voice obvious.

“I think he won the jackpot on a scratchcard.” Yoongi shrugged. He had heard this from Jimin and suspected it was likely true. Over the past six months, Donghyuk had not been shy when it came to flashing his cash at every possible opportunity. His girlfriend echoed his suspicions a second later. 

“That would explain the party on the yacht.”

There was a moment of silence as Yoongi smiled to himself. There had been no real need to call her other than wanting to hear her voice. She was already in Gwangju when he returned from China and the need to have her close to him, in some way or another, was overwhelming.

“This bathroom has heated flooring…” He murmured, sliding off his sneaker to feel its heat against the sole of his foot.

“Are you that bored?” He gathered she was rolling her eyes and grinned, knowing she was right.

“I just like talking to you…” He shrugged to himself. “How’s your dad?”

“The usual. He wants to take me fishing tomorrow.”

His lips widened in a toothy grin. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the thought of his girlfriend in a body warmer and wide-brimmed hat, sensing it was the last thing she wanted to spend her time off work doing.

“It’s not that funny…” She sneered.

“I know.” He calmed himself down. “You might enjoy it…” He suggested, predicting her answer before it came.

“I doubt it.”

Outside the bathroom, Jimin and Angel headed back downstairs, edging against the banister to avoid Jungkook who was playing a darts game on his phone without much vigour. They walked across the foyer and stood in the kitchen doorway, glancing around the crowd of guests.

“Which one is she?” Angel asked, brushing her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder casually. It had gotten a little tangled during their brief tryst in the bedroom where she had attempted to get him worked up with the palm of her hand. Frustratingly, he had protested that he wasn’t in the mood. Despite it being so unlike him to turn down the opportunity for a quick release, she had felt somewhat relieved. 

“Don’t you recognise her?” Jimin frowned as he pointed at a girl with red hair in the centre of the room. 

“She’s changed her hair.” The comment came out a little cattily. “Where’s she from again?”

“Holland I think…”

“What language does she speak?”

Jimin shrugged as they entered the room, moving automatically towards the counter which boasted a number of alcoholic drinks. He had only heard Cassandra speaking in his own native tongue. “Korean?”

Angel ignored his answer as she looked around the room, a little bored. She noticed a white man in the corner who seemed to be the focus of attention with a group of men and wondered if, like Cassandra, he worked in the theatre. “Do you think he’s got a girlfriend?” She murmured to Jimin, pointing discreetly at the man.

“I don’t know. Why?” He glanced at the figure with an air of indifference. 

She shrugged. “He seems quite popular.”

“I don’t recognise him.” Jimin said, making Angel frown. She had expected a different type of reaction from him. Jimin walked towards the marble counter and was bumped into by a short woman wearing a baby blue camisole and matching shorts who appeared to be likewise making a beeline for the alcohol.

“Sorry…” He apologised, stepping aside to allow her to go first. He turned back to Angel who was unintentionally watching the woman as she poured herself a glass of vodka and orange juice, her eyes fixed on her tanned legs, visible below the short hem of her shorts. There was something strange about her outfit which Angel didn’t quite have the inclination to focus too much on.

“Do you want a drink?” Jimin asked his girlfriend. 

She nodded, blinking. “Something strong.”

Across the room, Namjoon and Ji-eun stood opposite Cassandra and Taehyung as they sipped their glasses of red wine. The two couples could not have looked more different, with the older pair dressed smartly in matching black. In contrast, Cassandra wore a long, floaty paisley print maxi dress and Taehyung boasted a suit in a dizzying, royal blue; the red rose in his lapel complimenting the splash of colour well.

“How many weeks is it running?” Ji-eun asked the other woman politely as she drank from her glass. Namjoon’s hand brushed her hip gently, holding her beside him.

“Just twelve.” Cassandra replied. “The original cast member dropped out with an injury, so I got the call back two weeks ago.” She glanced at her boyfriend with a relieved smile. “I couldn’t believe it.” 

Taehyung smiled back, his pride in her evident. 

Ji-eun placed her hand on top of her boyfriends and met his gaze, inadvertently mirroring the pose of the couple opposite. “That’s great. We’ll have to get tickets…” She tried to sound enthusiastic but it came off a little awkward. She knew that, like herself, Namjoon would be thinking of the last play they had seen together, where Cassandra had stripped off completely on stage.

The other woman didn’t seem to notice the slight apprehension in Ji-eun’s voice. “I’ll sort something out. There’ll be plenty of tickets for everyone at the matinee.” She beamed.

Taehyung looked at her hungrily, sneaking his hand across her shoulder. “I don’t want Jungkook seeing you in that little leotard…” His fingers brushed through the ends of her red ponytail in a gesture which seemed surprisingly intimate for the public space they occupied. “And that tail as well.” He purred, gazing down at her beneath thick black eyelashes.

Namjoon shifted uncomfortably. “Is it a singing part?” He asked

She nodded, looking at him. “A duet. Macavity.”

Taehyung smirked, moving her hair over to her other shoulder playfully. “It’s about a very naughty cat.” He sensually skimmed her neck with his fingertips.

Namjoon nodded. “I know. I’ve seen it on Broadway.” 

Ji-eun moved from foot to foot beside him, clearly feeling just as awkward.

Brushing her cheekbone with his knuckle, Taehyung smirked. “Shall we go and find Eric Shun?” He murmured, making her giggle loudly. Her cheeks turned pink as she clasped his hand in hers.

“Yeah…I have to thank him.” She nodded, letting him lead her from the room. 

“See you later.”Ji-eun called after them before turning to her boyfriend, quizzically. “Who’s Eric Shun? Is he foreign?” 

Namjoon sighed, watching as the young couple headed up the staircase, just visible through the open doorway. “It’s a made up name.” 

“Oh.” She thought for a moment. “I thought he just had cruel parents.”

Namjoon grinned and pulled her by the hips to nestle closely against him. She sighed loudly, feeling his fingers move along the curve of her waist beneath the silky black fabric. “I feel overdressed.”

He shook his head, skimming upwards until he reached her spine. The dress was incredibly low cut at the back, exposing her smooth, condensed milk coloured skin. “Don’t be silly.” He protested, murmuring quietly against her ear. “That dress looks really sexy on you.” 

She couldn’t help but smile as his low voice vibrated through her body but quickly moved away when she spotted Jin and Min-seo walking into the kitchen. Jin approached them looking a little dishevelled and warm; unbuttoning the top button of his white shirt beneath his suit. His girlfriend trailed closely behind, tugging the hem of her knee-length lilac dress and smoothing out the crumples which had formed in the delicate material.

“Sorry we’re late, the taxi broke down.” Jin explained, dabbing his perspiring forehead with the back of his hand. “Is everyone already here?”

Namjoon nodded. “We got here about an hour ago.”

“Where’s Taehyung and Cassandra?” Jin asked. 

“They went to see Eric Shun.” Namjoon said blankly. 

Jin threw back his head in laughter as Min-seo clutched at his sleeve, smiling shyly. “What, what?” 

He shook his head and reached for her hand, taking it gently. “It doesn’t matter.” He recovered himself. “I’ll tell you later.”

Ji-eun, glad to see Min-seo, stepped forward. “Do you want to get a drink?”

The younger woman smiled and nodded, stepping away from the two men. Ji-eun linked arms with her easily. Since their first meeting on Donghyuk’s rented yacht several months before, they had gone on several double dates together with their boyfriends as well as one memorable solo shopping trip where Ji-eun had tempted Min-seo into buying herself a new set of underwear and nightgown to wear for Jin. The younger woman had protested a number of revealing garments with a polite and awkward blush, but had agreed on a silky pink night dress which, she had to admit, accentuated her cleavage nicely while covering her stomach and thighs. She had yet to wear it for Jin, feeling bashful whenever she thought of donning it.

Ji-eun led her towards the drinks counter, only stopping to nod her head at a shorter woman who had left the table when she saw them approaching. “Is she wearing pyjamas?” The older woman asked, picking up on the strange detail that Angel, earlier, couldn’t quite place. The matching blue shorts and cami the woman was wearing was certainly not designed for everyday use and looked out of place at the party. Min-seo turned to watch her leave the room as she walked towards the foyer. She shrugged easily and Ji-eun shook her head with a frown.

“I don’t recognise her.” The older woman said. “She must know Supreme Boi.” 

Min-seo smiled as they passed another of Jin’s band-mates she recognised. His hair was dyed bleach blonde and was wearing a patterned white shirt and a pair of well-fitting navy trousers; somehow able to look both formal and casual. “Hi Yoongi.” She smiled, timid and mouse-like. He turned politely to say hello.

“Did you come with -” Min-seo started, meaning to ask about Jeong-sun. Despite only meeting her twice, she had found her instantly likeable; a calming and reliable respite from the intimidating people she usually ran into at parties. While she had grown to feel more comfortable around Namjoon’s girlfriend as they spent more time together, she couldn’t help but still be a little anxious when they were alone, particularly when Ji-eun asked her questions regarding her sex life with Jin. She knew it was only natural to be curious and that it was something most women discussed with their friends, but she still felt that it should be kept private. She couldn’t help but speculate that Jeong-sun would have the same reaction if asked and that, like herself, she would want the details of what happened in private with Yoongi to stay that way. She wondered if they could invite her the next time they went shopping. She had never heard Ji-eun mention Jeong-sun, but then again she had never heard her talk about Jimin’s girlfriend either.

“Do you want a cocktail?” Ji-eun interrupted, pointing towards the variety of bottles which littered the counter. 

“Oh, what?” Min-seo’s thoughts were scattered as she turned to look at the older woman. 

“They have plenty of mixers.”

“Oh yeah, thanks.” She turned back to Yoongi, realising he was still waiting patiently for her to reply. She waved a little awkwardly as Ji-eun pulled her away towards the counter. “See you later Yoongi.”

He smiled at her before weaving his way through the crowd and into the foyer. Ji-eun watched him go. “I always see him on his own. Never with the others…” She commented, unfastening the screw-top lid to a bottle of clear liquid. 

Min-seo followed her gaze, noticing the way he clutched his phone to his ear before he left. “I think he’s just shy.”

“Namjoon doesn’t seem to think so. He told me he writes a lot of their songs.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Min-seo watched as Ji-eun poured a couple of cap-fulls of the liquid into a red plastic cup. She hovered the bottle above a second cup. 

“Do you want vodka?”

In the hallway, Yoongi grasped his phone, struggling to be overheard over the clatter of noise. “Hang on Jeong-sun, I can’t hear you…I’m just going to step outside.” He noticed the front door had been propped open and walked towards it, stepping past the staircase. Jungkook had since left his spot on the third step but Yoongi could hear his voice, protesting quietly.

“I’m not drinking…” 

“Come on JK. It’s a party, you have to drink!” Donghyuk complained. Yoongi glanced around the hall, looking for the source of the voices.

“Yeah, it’s a party…” He heard Hoseok echo, agreeing with Supreme Boi. He figured they must be upstairs, just out of sight. The vastness of the foyer was making their voices bounce in strange directions.

“I made some punch I think you’d like.” Donghyuk offered. 

“Oh, the punch is great!” Hoseok exclaimed, clearly a little tipsy himself. “It tastes like mangoes!”

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he stepped out the front door. “Better.” He pressed the phone back to his ear and began to follow the curve of the building around to the spacious garden at the back. 

“I said he uses a spinning rod.” Jeong-sun said, carrying on the conversation they had started in the foyer. 

“For fishing?” 

“No, for pulling girls.”

Yoongi grinned at her dry reply and took a seat on the patio. Several sets of metal tables and chairs adorned the space around the back of the building and he chose one with an ashtray.

She continued. “He got his bait mixed up with his beef sandwich filling the other day, he keeps it all in the freezer.”

“Your dad sounds fun.” He smiled. 

“He ate it anyway. Apparently it doesn’t taste too bad with brown sauce and garlic.” 

Yoongi could hear the grin in her voice. He paused, thinking. “How long are you in Gwangju for again?”

“A week.”

He sighed. “I’ll be in Tokyo when you get back…” He said sadly. 

“I figured.” Her voice had a tone of acceptance to it which Yoongi found hard to swallow. There was a pause before she spoke again. “Why aren’t you with the others?”

He remained silent as he turned around to glance through the window behind him which looked into one end of the kitchen. He could just about make out the two figures in the corner. “Jimin and Angel are arguing.” He murmured. Even from this distance, he could see the way she was avoiding his touch and, earlier on, he had heard them bickering upstairs.

“I know, she told me.” Jeong-sun confirmed. 

“How bad?” 

“I wouldn’t buy your best man suit just yet.” She grimaced. 

“He’d ask Tae first.” He murmured, thinking. “I think she’s a bit much for him.”

“Yeah.” There was a pause before she spoke. “She’s a bit much for me sometimes.” She admitted reluctantly. In the background, Yoongi could hear the loud sounds of splashing water and the huffs and puffs of a man struggling with something. If he didn’t know better, the noise could be interpreted as something vulgar. He grinned, despite himself. 

“What’s your dad watching?”

“Deadliest Catch.” She said drolly, making Yoongi laugh. 

“Why’s it so loud?” 

“He refuses to get a hearing aid. I told him he could use my discount.”

Yoongi smirked, knowing it was no good. From what she had told him about her father, he seemed ridiculously stubborn. Turning to face the garden, he heard Hoseok’s loud, echoing laughs from somewhere around the corner. In the other direction, he observed a lone figure walking around the side of the house, clutching a red plastic cup.

“Jungkook’s wandering around like a lost puppy.” He commented, watching as the maknae stumbled on a piece of loose AstroTurf and almost lost his footing. 

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Jeong-sun asked, curiously. 

“Yeah. She couldn’t make it.” The younger male turned back the way he came, realising the garden was almost deserted, and disappeared back into the house. 

“What about Hoseok?” Jeong-sun asked. 

“I can hear him but I can’t see him…” He smirked and, as if on cue, his best friend turned the corner from the opposite direction he had seen Jungkook leave. “Here he comes.” Yoongi grinned as he climbed the stone steps onto the patio and stumbled over drunkenly. The younger male slipped the phone from Yoongi silently and pressed it to his ear.

“Hi Jeong-sun!” He exclaimed noisily, immediately knowing who was on the line. “Why aren’t you here?” He tottered from foot to foot on the paving. 

Yoongi could hear his girlfriend’s voice on the other end as he got up from the patio chair. “I’m in Gwangju at the minute.” 

“Wow!” Hoseok proclaimed. “How’s the weather?”

“Humid. My dad’s taking me fishing on the river tomorrow.”

“Oh, I used to love going there! Make sure you take mosquito repellent.” He blurted, stumbling a little over his own feet. 

“I will.” She agreed easily.

“What have you been drinking?” Yoongi grimaced, his lips tugging upwards in an abashed smile. 

“I don’t know, Donghyuk gave me it.” Hoseok admitted as Yoongi took the phone from him. 

“That’s a bad idea.” He moved the cell to his ear. 

“I’ve just had one!” 

“Go get some water.” He instructed before sitting back down on the chair.

“He sounds like he’s having a good time.” Jeong-sun chuckled.

“He won’t be in an hour.” Yoongi observed him on the decking by the edge of the garden, standing beside Donghyuk who swiftly handed him another cup of punch. Hoseok sipped it greedily, making Yoongi roll his eyes. He turned back to the phone. “I miss you.”

“Don’t think about it.” His girlfriend advised. “I’ll see you soon - after Tokyo.”

Yoongi smiled softly. “I’ll bring you back some Matcha.”

“Don’t bother, it tastes like snot.”

He snickered under his breath, not wanting to draw Donghyuk’s attention. “I love you.”

“You too. Take care of Hoseok.”

He smiled and shook his head, reluctant to hang up. “I’ll try.”

PART TWO

“I kept the leotard on for you…” Cassandra breathed sultrily as she finished unfastening the final button on Taehyung’s white shirt. The blue suit had been discarded in the next room on the double bed along with her tights and shoes. He smirked, brushing the wide sleeves of her dress from her shoulders and stretching the elasticated bodice down her body. The ginger and white tabby stripes of her Lycra costume became visible as he uncovered her, pulling the loose bust of her oversized dress away from her breasts and allowing the fabric to pool at her feet. The small en-suite they were currently occupying was in the room Donghyuk had taken as his own. They figured, after testing several of the guest rooms and finding them locked, they were less likely to be disturbed in the master suite. 

“You forgot to bring the ears.” Taehyung murmured as she turned herself around to grind slightly against his crotch. He let out a low, carnal moan at her touch and she stepped away, teasingly. Frustrated, he hooked his forefinger beneath the elastic at her bottom and pulled her closer, making her gasp loudly. 

“I didn’t know you were throwing me a party.” She smirked, her breath increasing as he brushed his hands along the partially exposed curves of her fleshy backside and up along her ribs, gliding easily along the smooth fabric. “Why does Donghyuk have pineapple capsules in his bathroom?” She muttered in a breathy voice as his hands cupped her breasts and pushed them together. They were facing the glass cabinet above the toilet, watching each other’s expressions in the mirror as he slipped his fingers beneath the bust of her leotard, running his fingertips gently along her cleavage. The bottle of capsules, placed on the shelf below the mirror had caught her eye. 

“Why do you think?” He smirked, meeting her gaze in the glass as he slowly pulled down her top, stretching the material over the fleshy roundness of her breasts until her pink nipples were visible. His lips moved to the side of her neck where he kissed along the flesh sensually, opening his mouth against her skin and making her whine as his palms cupped her chest. He massaged her bare breasts erotically in circular motions. 

“Won’t he be mad?” Cassandra moaned as Taehyung took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it briefly. 

In reply, Taehyung reached forward with his spare hand and tugged on the draw below the mirrored cabinet, opening it. Cassandra glanced down at the array of condoms which filled the draw. Every brand and variety she could think of were represented there and she couldn’t help but smirk at Donghyuk’s blatant confidence as she pulled one out at random.

“Glow in the dark?” She grinned, meeting Taehyung’s eyes in the mirror once more. 

“In case the lights go out.” He breathed against her neck, touching his tongue to the skin there briefly before he let go of her body and shuffled in front of her, getting down on his knees between the cabinet and the toilet. She smirked as he ran his palm along her exposed thigh, easing her leg onto the closed lid of the commode to gain better access as he slipped his finger under the gusset of her leotard and eased the fabric to the side. His head slipped between her thighs easily as he ran his tongue along her exposed core, savouring her the taste of her pink slit as he ate her out hungrily. 

Watching as he crouched beneath her, she grasped her large breasts in both hands, massaging them and snapping her head back in pleasure at the feel of his mouth on her quickly-swelling clitoris. He moaned into her wantonly as he opened his mouth wide against her pussy, assaulting her with quick, sloppy motions as he slipped his arms around her back to pull her into him by the arse. Needing more, she grasped a handful of his brunette hair and pushed his face desperately into her crotch; savouring his animal-like grunts as he stuck out his tongue and lapped at her like she was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. 

They almost didn’t hear the bathroom door open, if not for the cries of “Oh god! Occupied!” which echoed around the tiled room. They both turned in unison to look at the source of the outcry and found Hoseok jolting backwards in a desperate attempt to close the door. 

Taehyung, his lips and chin glistening with Cassandra’s juices and his fingers still hooked around her leotard and holding the gusset away from her slick pink opening, grew increasingly frustrated as Hoseok fell backwards onto his backside as he scrambled into the bedroom next door. Cassandra watched on, too shocked to move and cover herself, as the older male made an attempt to grasp the inside handle and failed miserably. 

“Close the door!” Taehyung called out, heatedly. Hoseok nodded and pushed the door with his feet, managing to get it shut. 

“What’s going on?” A female voice asked from the bedroom doorway. Cassandra thought she recognised it as belonging to Ji-eun. 

“Don’t go in there!” Hoseok cried as he got to his feet. “Tae’s in there!”

In the bathroom, Taehyung rolled his eyes as Hoseok ratted him out. He moved back in to kiss Cassandra, pulling the stretchy fabric further aside as he closed his lips around her clitoris, pecking it a couple of times. 

“Is he okay?” She asked above him, her hand resting awkwardly on her boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I don’t care at the moment…” He murmured bitchily, pressing his pout against her wet nub. “I hope he broke something.” He continued to capture her clit, alternating between chaste, closed-mouth pecks and gentle nibbles. 

Sighing above him, she reluctantly pushed him away. “Come on. Let’s get dressed.”

Outside the bedroom, Ji-eun followed a very startled Hoseok down into the foyer where they separated. Hoseok went into the kitchen to find some more alcohol in an attempt to forget the sight he had just witnessed while she side-stepped the woman in the blue pyjamas who was munching on a bread stick. She looked around the downstairs rooms for her boyfriend, not noticing the stranger walk out of the open door and into the garden. The woman followed the terrace around the building until she came to the wide patio outside the kitchen. 

Yoongi was alone at one of the tables, smoking a cigarette. He flicked the ash from the end into the terracotta tray indifferently, thinking about nothing in particular, when the short woman caught his eye. She smiled softly and sauntered over to the circular table, the knitted boot-style slippers on her feet making no sound against the pavement. Her features, while not unattractive, were slightly unremarkable and forgettable; the fact she was a couple of inches shorter than average being her only truly discernible feature other than her bigger than average bust which jutted over the top of her low-cut camisole. While he was sure he had never seen her before, she reminded him of someone. 

Slowly, she sank down onto the chair opposite him, wincing a little as the cold metal connected with her bare thighs. Yoongi took a deep drag of his cigarette, closing one eye against the pillar of smoke as he watched her reach out for the half-full packet he had left on the table. Her eyes never left his as she smirked and took a cigarette from the packet before lighting it with his purple clipper. She returned it to the table and inhaled slowly, wanting a reaction from him. 

Yoongi glanced at her, unimpressed. “Sorry, I’m taken.” He said. 

She blew out the smoke messily and stood up. Yoongi’s eyes followed her nonchalantly as she walked back the way she came across the patio, blowing out frustrated columns of smoke as she disappeared around the corner. She skulked past Namjoon who was seated at another table near a flower bed of fragrant roses and threw a cold look at Ji-eun as they passed. 

Namjoon watched this exchange with amusement. “What was that about?” He asked as his girlfriend joined him behind the table. 

She shook her head. “No idea. Did you see she’s wearing pyjamas?” 

Namjoon smirked. “Maybe she’s a guest at the hotel. Donghyuk didn’t say whether anyone else was renting along with him.”

“Maybe.” Ji-eun agreed listlessly as she placed her palm on his knee. “Min-seo and Jin went home. She has work tomorrow.” She began to stroke his thigh softly. “What are you up to?” She asked. 

“It was too hot inside.” He explained while watching her hand. “It’s a nice night.” 

She murmured in agreement and he touched her slender waist, encouraging her onto his knee. 

“You look really sexy…” He murmured, pressing his lips against her dark hair and inhaling her raspberry scent along with the soft floral of the fragrance she wore. His hand ran across her exposed knee as she wrapped her arms loosely around his wide shoulders, feeling secure. 

She smiled at him, embracing his desire as he echoed her movement and stroked her thigh. “I’m glad you think so.”

He nodded, refusing to drop her gaze as he slipped his hand higher, brushing it under the black hem of the fabric. “It’s really short.” He murmured in a low voice as he felt between her thighs, teasing her soft, cool skin before pressing upwards, slipping his fingers along the smoothness of her labia. His breath hitched. “Too short not to be wearing underwear…”

She smirked, pressing her nose to his with a grin. “I was wondering when you would notice.” His hand was paused against her slit and she sighed, quickly looking around to check that nobody was looking. “Don’t stop…” She whispered against his lips, gasping when she felt two fingers push between her folds and find the tight ring of her entrance. 

Across the terrace, Yoongi finally stood up from his seat, feeling his backside and thighs growing numb from the cold metal and knowing if he stayed where he was he would be tempted to call Jeong-sun again. He decided to take a walk. He spotted Namjoon and Ji-eun seated around the corner in a shady part of the garden, locked in an embrace and kept his distance, his gaze fixed on the dim gravel pathway which snaked its way through the AstroTurf. Ji-eun noticed his presence and briefly pulled Namjoon’s hand away from the space between her thighs, tugging down the short hem of her dress until she saw his blonde hair disappear behind the garden wall.

Jungkook was seated alone on the steps which led to the back door, chin resting against his knuckle in a pose which looked eerily like the statue of the thinking man. Yoongi offered a small wave as he joined him. The sight of Namjoon and Ji-eun being so affectionate together in public had brought another stab of longing to Yoongi’s chest as it occurred to him that even if Jeong-sun had been able to come tonight, they would have found themselves sneaking around like horny teenagers afraid of being caught necking by their parents, in an attempt to not be seen. Now, here was Jungkook sulking and drunk because Young-soon had been at work. Yoongi tried to remind himself that they were both alone and gloomy for the same reason, but he found it hard to feel as sorry for the maknae as he was currently feeling for himself. At least the other members knew about Young-soon. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked Jungkook, pulling another cigarette disinterestedly from the pocket of his jeans. The night was warm and pleasant; the sweet and heady scent of flowers drifting on the air around the large brick building. 

The younger man shrugged, clearly intoxicated. “I wasn’t going to drink.” He protested, sitting up and watching as Yoongi lit his cigarette and exhaled. His eyes followed the silver plumage of smoke and hesitated. “Can I have one of those?” 

Yoongi shook his head. “No.”

“Oh.” Jungkook accepted this without question and got to his feet. “M’going to get some fruit juice.” He waved, taking the stone steps one at a time. 

“Good idea.” Yoongi murmured as Jungkook entered the building, leaving the back door open a fraction behind him. He turned back and finished his smoke in silence, gazing up at the stairs ahead. There were hundreds visible in the navy sky now they were away from the light pollution of the city. The soft tinkling of laughter brought his attention back to the door behind him. 

He could see through the pane of single-glazed glass that Jungkook was speaking to the strange woman who had taken one of his cigarettes. They were standing, side by side, in the narrow and otherwise deserted hallway at the back of the property, drinks in hand. Yoongi suspected Jungkook had forgone the fruit juice in favour of some more of the mango flavoured punch which had gotten Hoseok so giggly earlier in the garden. 

Yoongi sighed as he stood up and walked a little through the garden, passing the fragrant and pretty flower beds as he followed no route in particular. He thought of Jeong-sun, away in Gwangju with her dad for the next week and, after that, when he she got back he would be playing the Tokyo Dome. He knew he should just invite her; pay the measly 144,000 won it would take to get her to Japan and have her stay with him in the hotel. Hell, they could even rent an apartment together. The others would never have to know. He could fake a sickness; not have to perform on stage and instead spend the week alone in solitude with her while they ordered takeout, not even having to leave their bed for more than ten minutes at a time. 

He realised he had ended up back at the door where he started and glanced through the glass. The hallway beyond was empty; there was no sign of Jungkook and the short woman. With a knowing sigh and a surprisingly large amount of frustration, he reached for his phone and found the maknae’s number in his recent messages. He typed quickly with his thumb and pressed send: Don’t do anything stupid. 

He was right in knowing he had never met the short woman before, but her familiarity suddenly became clear. It was something in her smug confidence and the way she held her hips when she walked. Jungkook had met someone like this before on the same day Yoongi had been paired with Jeong-sun in a closet during a game of seven minutes in heaven. This woman was shorter and did not have burgundy hair, but her intention was just as clear. 

PART THREE

“Aren’t we going home?” Angel asked, finishing the cup of Strawberry Daiquiri Jimin had brought with them. 

He shrugged, looking around the kitchen and seeing that the majority of the guests were still in attendance. “I want to stay for a bit.”

Angel sulked but remained silent as she put some distance between them, walking over the kitchen counter and pouring another cup of pre-mixed cocktail. Her face lit up when Donghyuk walked over from the doorway, looking her up and down slowly, visibly admiring her. They had been friends, and occasional fuck budies, for years and, unlike Jimin, he actually knew how to have a good time. 

“You look really good in blue.” The man smirked, ignoring Jimin’s glances as his gaze fell to the deep crevice of her dress. “Is it cold in here?” He smirked. 

She grinned widely, looking down at her aquamarine dress. “You can see my nipples, I know.”

“I’m not complaining…” Donghyuk looked briefly at Jimin, waiting to see if the younger man was going to do anything, before slipping in closer. 

The loud crash of heavy glass hitting marble filled the room and Jimin, thankful to be getting away from Angel and Donghyuk, rushed over to the source. A young woman was crouching on the floor, trying to soak up the pink liquid she had knocked over, with a tea-towel. Jimin glanced at the cabinet, seeing it had been his half-full bottle of Daiquiri. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, rushing to her side. She was petite and delicate looking, with a heart shaped face and big, expressive eyes. 

She glanced up at him, meeting his gaze apologetically. “I’m sorry, I’m so clumsy!” She fretted, her cheeks staining pink. She looked up at the overturned bottle which, thankfully, hadn’t broken. “Was it yours?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jimin said, standing up. “I’ll grab some towels. He returned a moment later clutching a wad of kitchen paper and started to blot at the sticky fluid, mopping the floor haphazardly. The girl continued to fuss over the accident, growing more and more flustered and upset with each passing moment. 

“I’m really sorry!” She cried out, trying her hardest to clean her side of the mess with the now sodden towel. 

“It’s honestly nothing, don’t worry.” Jimin put on his softest voice, feeling guilty that he had inadvertently made her feel this way. He took a quick glance over at Angel and Donghyuk and observed them both peering at him and the girl from across the room. 

“I brought some wine if you want it. It’s in the fridge.” The girl said as way of repayment and Jimin shook his head; he had drunk enough that evening anyway. Cassandra came walking across the kitchen towards the pair. 

“Ara, is everything alright?” She asked, bending down to help with the spill.

“I made such a mess!” The girl moped as the older woman methodically dried the last remnants of the alcohol, eventually standing up to discard the soaked towel in the washing machine. As Jimin watched Cassandra leave the room towards the pantry he saw Angel and Donghyuk trailing after her, holding hands. He wondered why he hadn’t bothered saying anything to them earlier, despite them blatantly flirting in front of him, and why he didn’t feel jealous now. He guessed he had known that things were over between him and Angel before they had even stepped foot out of the taxi that evening. 

“Are you alright?“ The girl asked, following his gaze towards the doorway. 

Jimin turned back to her, meeting her big brown eyes. “Fine…” He smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Jimin.”

Her expression lit up her entire face as she returned his smile, transforming her previously anguished features into something beautiful. “I’m Ara.” She held out her sticky hand and began to shake before she noticed. “Oh!” She exclaimed bashfully, flashing her teeth in a smile which looked, to Jimin, both a little goofy and adorable. “I’m sorry, I smell like strawberry daiquiri!”

Directly upstairs, the lady in the pyjamas led Jungkook by the hand into the master bedroom. 

“Is this Donghyuk’s room?” Jungkook asked, peering around the dark space. The moonlight outside illuminated the laptop and speakers on the desk in the corner. 

“Who?” The woman perched herself on the edge of the double bed, pulling open the draw in the bedside table. 

“Supreme Boi.” Jungkook clarified to a shrug. “Oh, aren’t you friends?” 

She shook her head absently, rummaging through the pairs of socks and wires in the draw with interest. 

“Do you know Cassandra?”

“No.” The woman peered at him. “I live across the street.”

“Oh.” His drunken mind took a moment to figure this out. “How did you get in?”

She shrugged once more. “The front door was open.” 

Jungkook laughed, suddenly finding this funny. He stepped over to the bed, leaning past the woman to close the draw. She stuck out her bottom lip and turned to look up at him. He hovered by her, still letting out a few amused giggles. She reached out and touched his waist softly. 

“Do you work out?” She asked with a surprising amount of curiosity as she ran her hands along his stomach. 

“Sometimes.” Jungkook smiled timidly. 

“I can tell.” She smiled wisely, as though revealing a secret. She slowly pulled up the edge of his un-tucked shirt, revealing his bellybutton. It took him a moment to realise what she was doing before he quickly tugged it down, grinning with embarrassment.

“No!” She exclaimed dramatically, smiling. “Let me see!”

Jungkook thought for a moment, his better judgement battling wildly and struggling against the several cups of mango punch Donghyuk had concocted before the party. The woman gazed up at him beneath her eyelashes; her expression deliberately soft and harmless. 

Jungkook smiled. “You promise not to touch?”

She nodded innocently, taking a quick, cheeky peek under his shirt in a slap-sticky way which made him chuckle, before sliding the shirt completely from his muscular body and dropping the fabric to the floor. He looked at her as she stood up beside him, a toothy, child-like grin on his lips. She couldn’t help but tweak his nipple a little.

“Don’t!” He squeaked, but his grin remained. 

“You show me yours..I’ll show you mine.” She smiled, before placing her palm flat on his right pectoral with a dramatic sigh. “There’s nothing wrong with you! You’ve got a great body.” She exclaimed, talking in the educational tones of someone who knows best. Although he had not declared otherwise, her tone confused him, making her compliment stand out as something exceptionally kind. 

“Do you think so?” He asked, wide eyed as the woman slowly eased him onto his back. “My girlfriend says I spend too much time at the gym.”

“Is she crazy?” She asked theatrically. 

He shook his head, peering at the woman as she began to straddle him. “She’s perfect.”

The comment took her off guard and she suddenly found herself worrying. “Is she here?” 

Jungkook shook his head. “She’s got to look after the desk.”

The woman relaxed. Jungkook wasn’t making much sense, but at least he seemed sure his girlfriend was not at the party. “What’s wrong with it?” She mocked. 

“No, she’s an administrative assistant.” Jungkook spoke, pronouncing the words clearly, as though incredibly proud of her.

The woman shrugged as she settled against his crotch. “Sounds boring.” She reached towards the centre of his jeans and squeezed him gently through the fabric. Jungkook let out a low moan as she moved her palm back and forth. “Are your jeans tight?” She whispered. 

Jungkook shook his head. “No, they’re okay.”

Continuing her motion and basking in the small, breathy sounds he made beneath her, the woman paused briefly to slip her breasts from her camisole, pulling them up one by one over the lacy trim of the fabric. Jungkook licked his lips unwittingly at the sight of her large raisin coloured nipples as they appeared above her baby blue top. She didn’t need to encourage him; his hands automatically moved to push them together, squeezing them in sexy, kneedy motions as his mouth lulled open absently. 

“Do they feel good.” She asked, returning to his crotch, popping open the button which held them together. 

“Yeah…” He moaned in a breathy voice. “They’re big…” He sounded completely entranced as he continued massaging her. 

She smirked. “You can suck them if you want.”

He frowned; his expression momentarily uncomfortable, as though something incredibly painful had occurred to him. The thought seemed to dissipate and grow smaller in his eyes as his eyes moved along her naked breasts. “Are you sure?”

She nodded and shifted off his knee, moving backwards to cradle his neck as he moved on top, their roles reversing as he pushed her down into the covers. “Knock yourself out.” She said as his lips puckered around the hard bud of her right breast. He seemed to lose himself in the motion, moving from one breast to the other as he gently sucked her nipples. She wondered, after a few minutes, whether he would ever grow bored of the act and gently encouraged him away, growing a little restless. Instead of backing off completely, he pressed his head between her cleavage, using his palms to brush her breasts together as he kissed along the inside of her flesh, moving from the right to left, back and forth as he nuzzled her a little with his nose. As his eyelashes brushed against her softly, she slipped him out of his underwear and squeezed his length, holding him in her hand and working him up. 

Eventually, he pulled away so suddenly the woman worried he had finally sobered up enough to come to his senses. Instead, he looked down at her body, running his dark eyes along from her breasts to her curvaceous legs. 

“Are you wearing pyjamas?” He frowned. 

Her lips curled up at the corners and she rolled over onto her back, reaching back to unhook her bra beneath her camisole. “They’re Victoria Secrets.”

Behind her, his expression darkened momentarily as they battled with a memory. She didn’t see and instead wasted no time in sliding her shorts and panties down her thighs, revealing her soft, round arse. 

“Do you want to fuck?” She asked in a breathy voice. 

Jungkook frowned. “It’s not our room.” He protested.

She shrugged. “We can be quick.” 

Two hours later, the grandfather clock in the foyer struck 2am and Yoongi walked into one of the spacious living rooms, finding Hoseok nestled into a sofa fast asleep. He sighed, reaching down to nudge him gently. 

“Hoseok!” The younger man stirred. “It’s time to go!” Yoongi said quietly, not wanting to wake the other guests who had also found themselves dozing.

Hoseok opened his eyes with a grimace. “Is it late?”

“2am.”

Hoseok groaned, curling back into himself. “Can’t I just stay here?”

“No. I’m driving back.” Yoongi started to walk away and Hoseok quickly got to his feet, grimacing at the pain in his head. On the porch outside, Yoongi checked his cell for any missed messages and found none. As he walked back to the Hyundai he had parked in the gravel drive, he found himself gazing along the windows on the second floor. 

Luckily, Hoseok fell asleep as soon as Yoongi pushed the passenger door shut, meaning any questions about why they were waiting so long for the maknae could be avoided. The night had finally started to cool off and Yoongi turned on the heating, directing it at Hoseok who clutched his jacket to himself as he snored. 

Eventually, a dark shadow crept out of the front door and sank down against the stone steps outside. Yoongi could see, even from this distance, the younger man rubbing his tired eyes. He had fallen asleep following his climax, rolling over onto his side and away from the woman who had taken him to bed. The sound of the door-handle rattling had jerked him awake and a pair of voices he thought might have belonged to Angel and Donghyuk drifted through the crack under the door as they searched for a spare room. He left the room minutes later, dressing quickly on the descent down the staircase. Now on the porch step, he clutched his shivering body against the chilly night air. 

Yoongi sighed as he realised the maknae had not noticed him and honked the horn, making Hoseok jump. Jungkook’s head snapped up, squinting as the headlights were turned on. Slowly, he walked over to the car and got in the back, fastening his belt automatically.

Yoongi glanced at him through his rear mirror, noting the way he appeared to be sobering up by the second; the blurry, confused look leaving his eyes and being replaced by a dark sense of awareness and understanding. 

“Did you get my text?” Yoongi asked in a low voice as he turned the key in the ignition. Beside him, Hoseok had already started to drift again. 

He watched in the mirror as Jungkook removed his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen. Jungkook was silent as he pocketed the device and covered his face in his hands.


End file.
